Users of devices and/or structures normally have, at least to some degree, sight paths from a given perspective relative to the device and/or structure to a target perimeter. These sight paths usually include visibility limits and/or obstructions often caused by structural portions of the devices and/or structures located between the given perspective and the target perimeter. The given perspectives are typically an operational control center from which the device may used and/or operated. The target perimeters are typically a circular or other arcuate perspective above, below, at the horizon, and/or any other desired perimeter and may include less than or equal to 360°. The limits and/or obstructions may cause interferences on the target perspective creating areas unviewable by a user. Although such interferences may significantly diminish the visibility of the target perimeter, the limits and/or obstructions may be necessary to protect the user.
The degree of interference on a target perimeter may also adversely affect the safety, operability, and/or use of an object. For example, obstructions within a line of sight may affect the operational safety of a vehicle by creating visual blind spots for an operator manipulating a vehicle. Because of the blind spots, an operator may be unaware of objects, such as, for example, other vehicles, persons, and/or physical objects and may not adjust operation of the vehicle accordingly. For another example, obstructions within a line of sight may impair the visibility of a spectator viewing a performed event. Because of obstructions, the spectator may not be able to view all aspects of the event and thus may not fully appreciate the event.
One method of determining a degree of visibility is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,205,367 B1 (“the '367 patent”) to Arita et al. The '367 patent discloses an apparatus for supporting equipment operability evaluation. The apparatus uploads equipment models, uploads user models, and determines visibility from the user model to the equipment model. Specifically, the '367 patent discloses a simulation space in which models of equipment and body shaped models are arranged. Different body shaped models may be uploaded into the simulation space to analyze the equipment with respect to the different body shaped models. The '367 patent also discloses a visibility determination component which determines whether an object in the simulation space is visible for a particular body shaped model. Although the '367 patent may determine if an object is visible, it requires the importing and exporting of model files which may be cumbersome, time consuming, and may distort the accuracy of the model relative to actual geometries. Additionally, the '367 patent determines visibility to a selected object, thus requiring numerous determinations in order to identify interferences within an entire sight path.
The disclosed system is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.